


Do You Trust Me?

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remus is afraid of hurting his boyfriend, Sirius likes it rough, deep throat and gagging, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Remus and Sirius get a little frisky close to the full moon.





	Do You Trust Me?

“Do you trust me?” It was more of a growl than a question. Remus was positively vibrating with energy.

Sirius almost said something that would ruin the mood and he really didn’t want to do that. He cocked his head to the side and Remus had to physically grab his own hand in order to stop it from hooking itself around Sirius’s neck possessively. They’d never done this so close to the full moon. Sirius could smell it in the air, musk and earthy and very Remus. His head telling him to run from the predator in the room but his gut had other plans. The corner of his mouth crooked up. “I’m not sure.” But at the same time the wolf heard: “I trust you with my life” causing Remus to lunge forward and capture Sirius plump lips in a kiss. He hungrily licked at Sirius, snaking an arm around him and pulling him close.

“Hey.” Remus said licking a broad hot stripe up Sirius’s neck, impossibly hot breath sending goosebumps up Sirius’s chest. “If I do anything-” His tongue explored collarbones and muscular shoulders. “If I hurt you, you tell me.”

“You know I like it a little rough.”

Another growl which just set Sirius’s nerves on fire with lust. Remus could hear the cheeky smile on his boyfriends lips even if he couldn’t see it. “Sirius.”

“Yes, Moons.” Sirius sighed as Remus’s tongue found his nipple. “I’ll let you know. As always.”

“Good.” He pulled back and Sirius involuntarily tried to follow, causing him to arch his back. Remus licked his lips. Sirius watched him then. The animalistic look sending shivers and hot flashes down his body. Remus had always had a wild side in bed but this was different. This was just this side of scary, Remus was ravenous. And it was fucking sexy as hell. Remus reached up, curling fingers around Sirius’s chin. Sirius swallowed and bit his lip, waiting. He knew that Remus was obsessed with his lips. No matter the time of day he could always count on catching Remus staring at his mouth. Remus’s thumb slid across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth even more.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned. Remus took his chance and slipped his thumb into his boyfriend's mouth. Sirius’s eyes widened. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He watched the way Remus licked his lips and an idea struck him. He closed his lips around the digit and sucked all the air from his mouth. Remus looked like he could have cum right then and there. He slowly pulled his finger out of the tight hole Sirius’s lips had formed.

“Fuck.” Sirius chuckled. He nodded in agreement and stuck his tongue out to lick Remus’s thumb once more. “Sirius.”

“Agreed.” Remus’s hand was in his hair, palm rooted at the base of his skull. He grabbed a fist full on hair and pulled Sirius’s head back. He focused his attention on that one spot that drove Sirius wild. “Holy shit.” Sirius’s hand went to his trousers, kneading himself softly through the material. Remus chuckled drinking in Sirius’s reaction, watching him lose himself in the feeling. He gave another sharp tug and Sirius’s eyes popped open, almost black and feral, before rolling back in his head at the sensation. His mouth fell open, creating a silhouette of pleasure.

Then Remus flipped him, one hand still tight in his hair and using the other to lift. Sirius was now on his hands and knees. He had only just managed to stop himself from squeaking. Remus crawled up so he was draped over Sirius’s back and they kissed once more. Sirius licked into the other boy’s mouth, trying to satiate the hunger. Sirius moaned Remus’s name and for a second he thought he saw the wolf’s eyes. “Moony,” he moaned, even deeper this time. The growl that escaped his boyfriend vibrated his entire body and he pulled back until he was right behind Sirius. One hand resting on his ass.

“Can I…” Remus said quietly almost as if he were talking to himself.

“Remus please.” The bed dipped as Remus got off. Sirius’s didn’t even look, he just finished undressing himself and dropped his face in the duvet as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Whatever was coming next had to happen fast or he was a goner.

“Ah ah.” Remus chastised, pulling at Sirius’s elbow until he obeyed. Remus rested the hand on Sirius’s tail bone and grabbed the other with grace and speed like Sirius had never seen before. Then, with both hands resting on his tailbone, something was tied around them to keep them in place.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, “is that the leash?” Remus knowing his own strength, pulled lightly and Sirius hissed and arched his back at the light pain in his joints.

“Do you like this?” Remus asked. His voice was rough and blown out but still definitely Remus. Sirius nodded and Remus pulled again. “I said, do you like that?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Remus.” It wasn’t the pain or the control that turned Remus on the most. It was hearing Sirius call out his name in this hazed state. It was pushing through the smell of sex and lust and god fuck Sirius’s smell always did him in. It was hearing Sirius’s heartbeat speed up as some animal instinct sensed the danger and then slow back down as he realized that he did indeed trust the beast. Remus let him back down, just enough to release the tension in his arms, but still hold him up right. He kissed Sirius’s shoulder blades. “Remus, I need- I want….” He left a trail of nips and licks down his back.

“Say it,” He whispered, dragging his teeth down Sirius’s forearm. A shiver rippled down Sirius’s spine. Remus reached around and began stroking his boyfriend.

“Ho- ly fuck.” Remus pulled the leash so Sirius’s back was flat against his chest and continued stroking. “Wait- no- stop.” Sirius twitched, each word nearly painful to get out. Remus released his cock and leaned his head over Sirius’s shoulder.

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, nothing like that-” when Remus didn’t speak Sirius assured him. “I’m serious,” he sighed afraid his inability to not pun would ruin the mood. “It's just I’m about to cum. I thought we were going to do a little bit more.” Remus cock twitched at the thought but he wasn’t sure he could control himself. Control Moony.

“I think we’ll save that for another time.” He said and set himself back to work on Sirius’s cock. Sirius who wasn’t complaining, in fact he was the opposite of complaining, could lavish the attention all night. But something in the back of his mind didn’t sit right with the way his boyfriend said that. But he wasn’t about to let a pesky worry like that distract him from what they were doing.

“I’m gonna-”

Remus chuckled, “if you didn’t I’d be upset.”

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh. That was so utterly His Remus poking through the sex induced heavy lidded sex god. It pushed him right over the edge, heat pooling in his groin as Remus pumped him through his orgasm. Remus abandoned the leash then and hooked an arm around Sirius to place his thumb on those lips. Sirius sucked the digit with an obscene noise. They stayed like that for a minute until Sirius could catch his breath. Remus slipped his finger out of his boyfriend's mouth and Sirius made sure to make a wet gratuitous pop when it did. He felt Remus’s erection leaking pre-cum against the small of his back.

“Gods that was…” he was speechless.

Remus took a deep breath, “ya.” Remus licked the sweat off his jaw and the hair at the back of Sirius’s neck stood up. Remus untangled the leash and Sirius turned to him. He rubbed his wrists and Remus kissed the inside of arm, right at the pulse point.

“Your turn.”

“I said-” But Sirius was not taking no for an answer. He could practically smell the pheromones coming off of the wolf. Remus wanted- needed this. He was just afraid that he would lose himself. Sirius cast a quick nonverbal cleaning spell and pushed Remus back down on the bed.

“Don’t make me tie you up, Moony.” He whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against Remus’s earlobe. Sirius pulled the leash taught between his two hands and it made a delicious slapping noise against itself. Remus bared his teeth, feeling out of place at the show of submission. He shook his head to clear his vision.

“That…might be a good idea.” Remus replied and Sirius’s dick actually twitched.

“Haha,” Remus was serious. “You hate the leash?”

“But it might give you some leverage if I…lose control.”

Sirius actually rolled his eyes. “Ok. But- you asked me to.” He reached down and took Remus’s hands and tied them, tightly, with the leather leash. Remus growled and for a split second Sirius thought he saw fangs. Lust coiled deep in his gut, ready to spring once more.

Sirius held the end of the leash tight in one hand - mostly because he could see it calmed Remus - and slid his fingers down Remus’s body, tantalizingly slow. Every nerve ending was hypersensitive this close to the moon, it was like he could feel the electricity in Sirius’s veins. His hips rose to meet the touch and Sirius’s pushed him back down.

“Now, now,” he teased. Remus was still almost fully clothed, he liked to keep a shirt on even when it was just the two of them. He felt so self conscious about his scars, they’d talked about it, and if Sirius were being completely honest there was something sexy about being at the whim of a clothed Remus. His trouser and pants, however, were at the foot of the bed, Sirius mused that Remus would have the urge to complain and fold them if it weren’t a couple days from the moon. This time Sirius was sure he saw Remus’s eyes flash yellow. A dangerous thrill shot through him. Remus bit his lip as Sirius leaned down over his throbbing cock. Sirius’s plush lips rested on the head and it took every ounce of strength not to buck up into Sirius’s mouth.

“Fuck.” It came out sharp and broken. Sirius smiled his famous fuck-me grin. Remus’s fingers came up slowly to caress a lock of night black hair. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Pads.” Sirius hollowed out his cheeks and came up with a pop. Remus’s manic laugh served to tell Sirius that he was finally letting go and trying to not to think about the moon.

Sirius went to work, taking as much of Remus as he could. Remus slammed his head back against the pillows, forcing himself to look away and fall into the feeling. His hand found its way to Sirius’s neck, just to feel the warm skin there. Sirius bobbed up and down, moaning around Remus’s cock when his fingers curled in his hair. Sirius needed it. He wanted it, if only Remus could get the message. Sirius ran his teeth along the underside of Remus’s cock as he came up for air.

“Remus,” Sirius groaned, his throat raw.

“I know. I’m close.”

“No.” Remus looked down at him, eyes wide, afraid he’d already fucked up. He’d already ruined it. “Stop being so damn gentle.” Remus coughed like they were in the library and Sirius had said something dirty. “You realize you look scandalized because I asked you to pull my hair when I have my damn lips around your cock.” Sirius laughed, the hot burst of air on the head of his cock forcing Remus’s head back again. Remus’s finger drew a circle just below Sirius’s ear.

“Alright, that’s enough, then.” His hand drew into the baby hairs there and pulled at just the right moment. Sirius sunk down on his cock, mouth dripping. Remus pulled again, harder this time. Sirius moaned, his throat vibrating around Remus’s cock. Sirius felt the hair of Remus’s happy trail and the delectable smell of his sweat against his nose. He gagged. Remus let go, pulling away. But Sirius stay where he was humming softly. He swirled his tongue around the head as best could. It was good, he was good. Once Remus realized this he was lost. He thrust up into Sirius’s mouth. Sirius lips curled into a smile and Remus was just about gone. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Remus wasn’t going to last much longer. Sirius was hard, his heart racing. He hadn’t even touched himself. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping with Remus’s rhythm.

“P- Padfoot.” Remus groaned and he came with a shout, shooting down Sirius’s throat. Sirius right behind him. His scream vibrating deep in his throat. Remus reached for Sirius’s chin, pulling him up into a deep kiss, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s lips. “Fuck me, that was…”

Sirius laughed. “Yeah.” He rested his head on Remus’s chest as they both caught their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another longer fic I'm working on about the Marauders during their school years. I finished this first and thought I should share. I'm sure I've reread this a hundred times but please let me know if there are any typos. 
> 
> Very Very inspired by asktheboywholived rp on tumblr and sexy things that may or may not have been posted in their discord.


End file.
